


24 Days of Thryce

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Thrawn worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Thryce Discord holiday challenge. A collection of 24 perfect drabbles, 100 words.A mix of sweet, angsty, smutty. Each day different.Happy Holiday!





	1. Strained

“Where were you?” Thrawn’s voice is tight. Strained. His words cut like razorwire.

Arihnda bristled. “I don’t understand why you are so upset. It was just a simple recon mission and I merely wanted to go along. Get some fresh air. There was no danger.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrow and a muscle in his jaw twitches.

“When I heard the explosion and then reports started coming in stating that there was a casualty…” Thrawn’s voice trailed off as he turned to gaze out the window.

As Ari wrapped her arms tight around his waist, Thrawn seemed to wilt.

“I’m here now.”


	2. Abundance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s gossip afoot on the Chimera and Ari offers a chilling reminder on what can happen to gossipers

“You are aware that once Tarkin had a man airlocked due to his wagging tongue. Let his crew hear his dying screams.”

There seemed to be a bothersome abundance of rumors circling about the Chimera, so when Arihnda rounded a corner to find two ensigns huddled close whispering, she was pretty certain she knew what the topic if their conversation was.

She and Thrawn had taken great care to be discreet but still tongues wagged at her late night “briefings “ with the Grand Admiral.

The best course of action was to neutralize the threat.

Fear was a pretty good tactic.


	3. Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are bad news

Keeping feelings buried kept her safe.

It took Arihnda way too long to understand this. She had cursed herself on being a slow learner.

It was no matter. The important thing was she finally learned.

No matter how soft Thrawn’s words were when he whispered in her ear or how he moaned softly when they coupled or the warmth that touched his eyes when he gazed at her, she never once revealed her feelings.

Feelings led to pain. Betrayal.

She lay there in Thrawn’s arms pushing those feelings deep inside, the glint of unshed tears the only clue they existed. 


	4. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari needs to clear her head.

A walk always cleared her mind and as she made her way through the winding corridors of the Chimera Ari allowed her mind to wander.

Thrawn.

So interested in her personal life. Whether or not she had a suitor— a mate as he has worded it.

Inwardly she laughed.

A mate.

She paused, looking out the viewport. Outside in the silent expanse of space, a galaxy made its way to consume another.

“It’s beautiful.”

Ari startled. Cheeks burning she turned to face Thrawn.

“Excuse me. I’ll be on my way.”

Taking Ari’s hands in his, Thrawn’s voice rumbles. “No. Stay.”


	5. Wonky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari has puzzling health concerns.

Lately Ari had been feeling, for the lack of a better word, wonky. She couldn’t say for certainty that she was sick but something was definitely off. Unexpected, rather embarrassing dizziness. Finding herself rather winded after the most minor of exertions.

She hadn’t been planetside in months so the likelihood of her catching some virus was miniscule.

And of course she couldn’t be pregnant. Yes, she opted against birth control due to its horrendous side effects and yes she had had relations. But it was with an alien and there was no way she could get pregnant.

It was...impossible.


	6. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn introduces Ari to ice wine

Ari had been pleasantly surprised at Thrawn’s invitation.

“And what exactly is this?” Ari raised the glass to better study the red liquid.

“Htisah ven.” Thrawn replied, raising his own glass in a toast. “Be careful. It’s rather potent.”

Ari took a sip and murmured in pleasure. The liquid was sweet, heady, and it warmed her to her toes.

She waggled the empty glass at Thrawn. “More.”

“Of course, but again, go easy.”

“I’ll take that as a challenge.” Ari’s lips curled into a smile as Thrawn topped off her glass.

That sentence was her last memory of the evening. 


	7. Coarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari makes a friend

  
Ari was excited when Thrawn suggested an outing, just the two of them. Her excitement faded when she discovered the tour would be via a sled drawn by a large, and rather frightening looking, beast.

Sensing her discomfort, Thrawn grasped Ari’s hand, drawing it to the creature’s side. The beast gave a derisive grunt.

“Go on.” Thrawn urged, giving the beast a pat. “Introduce yourself.”

Ari cringed, running her hand through the beast’s coarse hair.

The creature shook it’s massive horned head and snorted, a blast of it’s steamy breath hitting Ari’s face.

“See? I do believe she likes you.”


	8. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making love to Thrawn takes Ari to the next level

  
It was moments like this she never wanted to end.

Rare.

Desperate.

Flashing like sheet lighting on a hot Lothal night.

Thrawn’s breath in her ear. His hands glancing down her body. His body pressing into hers, seeking her secrets,

Palms pressed to hers, fingers curling like claws.

In moments like this, nothing really mattered. It was just them.Casting aside titles. Not a Grand Admiral or Governor. Not alien or human.

Just two beings scrabbling for a connection. Contact. Understanding.

She can feel her climax approaching. A soft mewl escaping her lips as she draws him in.

Claims him. 


	9. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari convinces a very reluctant Thrawn to try something new

“Just try it. Stop being such a baby, people are starting to stare.” Ari again lifted the morsel to Thrawn’s lips. Thick icing began to slide precariously, threatening to fall to the floor.

“Just eat it.”

With a huff, Thrawn plucked the offered treat from Ari’s fingers and popped it into his mouth. His face immediately relaxed with surprised delight.

“Delicious, yes?” Ari laughed. “See? I told you it was good.”

“It’s rather... sweet.”

A trace of orange icing still lingered on Thrawn’s mouth.

Ari tilted her face to Thrawn’s, planting a kiss to his lips.

“Yes. It really is.”


	10. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn has suspicions.
> 
> Relates to Wonky drabble.

  
They made camp under a tree the likes of which Pryce had never seen. It’s branches were white as dry bone, bark stripped by some calamity.

Thrawn had managed to reach the Chimera. A shuttle would be retrieving them shortly but for now it was just the two of them.

As they waited Thrawn built a fire. Tongues of flame licked the dry branches as Thrawn watched her.

_It’s like he knows._

Ari’s hand fluttered to her stomach. Flat for now but not for long.

“We have some time to kill. Is there something you would like to tell me?”


	11. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn has questions.

  
“So are you going to tell me, Arihnda?”

Thrawn’s voice was soft, controlled, and Ari could tell that somehow, somehow he already knew.

Gathering her courage, Ari gave a weary sigh.

“I think I’m pregnant.”

“No,” Thrawn murmured. “You know you are pregnant. When were you planning on sharing this information with me?”

Never if I could have helped it, Ari thought bitterly.

“I didn’t want to trouble you with my problem.”

“First this isn’t just your concern. Second why is carrying my child a problem?”

Arihnda shrugged. “I just don’t think it’s wise to carry this pregnancy to term”


	12. Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some seaside fun
> 
> (Halfway through 24 days of Thryce already!)

The waves playfully surged in invitation, the retreating water tickling their feet. The sea was the bluest Ari had ever seen and so clear she could see right down to the bottom where small colorful fish darted to and fro.

“The seas on Csilla are largely frozen over.” Thrawn mused.

Ari smiled. She had wanted to surprise him and it seemed she had achieved her goal.

A quiet seaside holiday to celebrate the occasion of one year together.

“Shall we go for a swim? I didn’t wear this bikini for my health.” Ari smiled, gently leading Thrawn to the water. 


	13. Vegetables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Ari have a cozy, domestic moment

The rain ticks against the window and Ari feels a tingle of contentment. She then refocuses her attention to the cutting board and the vegetables that will be tossed into the soup.

Thrawn quirks an eyebrow at this sudden flush of domesticity. This softer, gentler side intrigues and delights him.

He is rewarded with a flash of the Ari he is familiar with as she swats his hand away as he attempts to swipe yet another piece of bread cooling on the counter.

He laughs and kisses her.

For a moment they catch a glimpse of what might have been. 


	14. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn surrenders control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Nspamc and Littlelostlothcat. Thanks for all the support and encouragement! Love you guys.

“Now. Tell me what you have learned.”

Arihnda’s voice was as smooth as water over stone.

Thrawn crouched before her; head down, thighs quivering

“You may speak.” Ari gave the leash a sharp tug and Thrawn groaned.

“I may only come with your permission, my Mistress.”

Ari’s lips curled into a triumphant smile.

“That is correct. Only when I say. And why is this?”

Ari wound the leash, reeling in her captive Grand Admiral. He whimpered softly, his cheek coming to rest against her boot.

Thrawn trembled and drew a stuttering breath before he answered.

“Because I belong to you.”


	15. Thumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari didn’t listen and got her fool self captured. This event reveals Thrawn’s feelings towards her.

“You have been hurt.” Thrawn ran his thumbs over the red marks crisscrossing Ari’s wrists. The feather light touch made Ari wince.

“Really...it’s not that bad.”

“This happened because you defied an order. My direct order.”

Thrawn’s voice was brittle. Strained. Ari sensed there was more he wished to say but he wasn’t quite sure how to articulate it.

Ari tried to pull her hands free, but Thrawn only tightened his grip. Meeting his gaze she was stunned to find not anger but something...deeper.

Her heart skittered in her chest as the realization hit.

“They will pay. Dearly.”


	16. Desolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn’s reaction to Ari’s news is most unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of tale concerning Ari’s unexpected condition. Companion drabble to Wonky and Gathering

Ari’s statement hangs between them. Thrawn says nothing. The desolation in his eyes conveys all Ari needs to know.

She is confused. At worst she figured he would be furious. She was leaning towards a cool detachment towards her condition. Expected a “ _you do what you feel is right for you_ ” speech.

“You feel you would not be a proper mother?”

Ari barks out a short laugh.

“It’s more than whether or not I would be a proper mother. Having a child would be complicated. Having a child that’s a human/alien hybrid…” She allowed the statement to trail off. 


	17. Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn points out he has a say regarding Ari’s condition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy saga continues.

You can’t make this decision alone. I believe I must sign my consent.”

Ari feels a hot wash of anger. “You aren’t my spouse! We aren’t married.”

Thrawn takes Ari’s hand, “In the eyes of my people, we are. To me we are.”

Thrawn’s voice grows soft. “When I was exiled, I accepted that I would never have many things, including a mate. Certainly not a child.”

“I just don’t know.” Ari’s resolve begins to crumble.

“All I ask is that you hold off on a decision until we’ve thoroughly considered our options. It will be complicated, but not impossible.”


	18. Itchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn didn’t listen and is paying the price

“Stop scratching at it! You’ll only make it worse,” Ari admonished as she smoothed salve on Thrawn’s arms. The skin was an angry purple with raised blisters.

“It is so damn itchy.”

Giving his hand another warning slap, Ari continued spreading the cooling salve.

Thrawn’s curiosity had gotten him into this predicament, he had been intrigued by the bright red blooms and in spite of Ari’s strident warnings, had insisted on gathering a few for a closer look.

“Well perhaps this will teach you to listen when I tell you not to touch something. No matter how intriguing and beautiful.” 


	19. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari meets Thrawn’s prized pet

Ari found Thrawn in his office. And he wasn’t alone. Cradled in his arms was what appeared to be a large, furry lizard. The creature swiveled it’s wedge-shaped head to regard her with four jet black eyes.

Ari grimaced. “What exactly _is_ that thing?”

“It’s called a ysalamir. This one is a female. Her name is Nova.”. Thrawn smiled down at the creature as he continued stroking the creature’s golden fur.

“Would you care to join me in the rookery to meet the rest?”

Try as she might, Ari couldn’t disguise her surprise.

“You mean to tell me there’s more?”


	20. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn assures Ari he wants to be a father

Ari tensed, standing still as Thrawn gathers her into his arms but her mind is a whirlwind.

_He truly wants this child._

Does she? Being a mother was never something she had actively desired.

Thrawn tilts Ari’s chin so she meets his gaze.

“I won’t make you to carry my child,” he murmurs, “but I think she will be a force to be reckoned with.

Ari can’t help but laugh. “She? I’m not that far along.”

Thrawn offers a slight smile before brushing his lips over hers. “I will do everything in my power to protect you. _Both_ of you.”


	21. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari’s rest is disrupted by Thrawn’s fave

Sound sleep was rare due to Ari’s advanced pregnancy.

Thrawn had remarked how the ysalamir were more active at night so why he insisted on keeping his favorite in his quarters confounded her.

  
There was a muffled *thump* of something hitting the floor.  
  
Did the damned thing manage to get out of its enclosure?  
  
Silence. Just when Ari figured it was just her imagination, she felt the tug of the bedding.

It had climbed up onto their bed!  
  
She could feel the heavy weight of the creature as it settled with a contented trill in the crook of her legs.


	22. Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari’s pregancy brings out Thrawn’s protective nature

The further along Ari’s pregnancy advanced, the stranger Thrawn’s behavior got, becoming almost oppressively protective towards her. Her continued insistence that she felt fine was of no use.

She would awaken to find him standing over her, watching her. He disliked anyone getting too close to her, once emitting a low hiss when a lieutenant had touched her arm to get her attention.

She noted that she hadn’t seen that particular lieutenant around lately.

It was both embarrassing and yet oddly endearing.

She couldn’t recall anyone other than her parents who had cared about her to that depth.

 _Loved her._


	23. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari thinks she can best Thrawn at Sabacc.

It was an impulsive game of Sabacc. _Strip_ Sabacc to be exact.

At first it looked like Ari would handily win the night and after a few hands Thrawn was left clad only in his standard issue tank top and briefs.

The tide soon turned and Ari found herself one hand way from wearing nothing but a smile.

Luckily her next hand is a sure win, a Pure Sabacc at 23.

With a sly smile she reveals her cards.

“Game over, darling.”

Thrawn’s lips curl in a smile of victory as he lays down his hand revealing an Idiot’s Array.


	24. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari and Thrawn become parents

At long last Ari held their child in her arms as Thrawn stood by with a look of pure love and fierce devotion upon his face.

Thrawn’s prediction was correct. They had a daughter with black hair like her mother and red eyes like her father. Her true skin color was yet to be determined. As of now it was not blue.

Thrawn had made it very clear their daughter would take the Mitth name. He had asked that Ari take it as well. She hadn’t given him an answer but as she cradled their child the decision was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe we’ve come to the end of 24 Days of Thryce. I hope you enjoyed these drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them.


End file.
